Dragon Age: Neverending fights
by Rowlina
Summary: Sylverin Surana is a very talented mage, but her only way to gain freedom from her cage is to join the Grey Wardens. Sylverin, with Alistair and Aedan Cousland have to defeat the Blight in order to save Thedas.But is it enough for the peace of this world?
1. Prologue  About Sylverin

**Name: ** Sylverin Surana

**Age: ** 16 at the beginning of Dragon Age Origins

**Gender: ** Female

**Height: ** 149cm

**Weight: ** 45kg

**Eye: ** Blue

**Hair: ** Brown, a bit longer than shoulder length hair

**Race: ** Elf

**Appearance: ** The brown haired and blue eyes elf is petite, even for her race. And, although her height could be considered as part of her racial element, her body shape could be nothing else than that of a human's. She is well shaped, even for a 16 year old girl causing the boys of the circle tower to run after her all the time (being saved usually by Anders or Jowan).

**Preferred Magic type: ** Primal and Spirit

**Specialization: ** Arcane Warrior

**Personality: ** Good. Sylverin knows what is best for the people and always tries making decisions that will affect people in a good way. She is cheery and tries to look at the things from the positive side usually. She loves making people smile around her and so she does her best at that. Sylverin is the type of person who would never ever kill a person if it wasn't for her loved ones.

**Background story: **  
Being born at the Circle Tower, Sylverin was never allowed to leave it. She was raised there, fully locked up in a "safe" cage that she was supposed to look at as her home. She hated her life there and tried escaping many times. Unsuccessfully each time.

Until the age of three, she was kept amongst the senior enchanters so that they could make sure she had magic. Luckily (?) she showed signs of magic at a very early age and was allowed to live with the other apprentices from that time onwards. Sylverin immediately befriended Jowan, another apprentice, who was five years older and felt obligated to care for the petite elven girl.

Sylverin was born with a natural curiosity towards the outside world. She read books in her free time, and tried thinking of escape plans when she wasn't watched closely. Sylverin knew nothing of the outside world, apart from what she could read in books. She had no idea who her parents were and she was desperate to find out.

Her very first escape attempt was when she was five. A childish attempt of trying to run out of the tower when the templars came back from one of their hunts. After that moment Irving the Greagoir realised that Sylverin might not be as cooperative as they hoped her to be. The templars started watching her more closely. On her 6th birthday, however, a new mage has arrived to the tower.

This time it was a teenager at the age of 16. Anders, who just like Sylverin, thought of the Circle Tower as a cage, a prison that kept him in. These similar thoughts helped the two youngsters create a strong bond. Jowan, of course, followed the little girl's lead. The three of them became close friends, and, although neither Sylverin, nor Anders told the others about it, they both tried escaping several times, just to be either stopped or brought back later on. Anders was much more successful than Sylverin.

By the time Sylverin reached the age of 12, Anders had managed to escape 5 times, while Sylverin hadn't even managed to get out of the tower with her escape attempts. Much to the girl's annoyance, the templars decided to lock Anders away for quite a while this time. On her 13th birthday, Anders was still locked up. And Sylverin had had enough of this treatment. She was able to learn the magic behind shapeshifting and could turn into some animals. She wanted to get away from this prison, fearing that she might just end up as Anders if she didn't manage to escape soon. Many mages feared her for her talents and there was gossiping going around that she might have to be made tranquil. Sylverin just did not want to risk it. One night she went to the first floor in the library and quietly started her spell to shapeshift into a bird. But somebody gave her away and while already half way out of the window, a few seconds before she would have finished her spell, she was hit by five Holy Smites. Sylverin fell out of the window unconscious, just to wake up a few hours later with some really bad injuries. Most of them were healed quickly, but the templars decided to punish her, leaving some deeps cuts unhealed until they healed by themselves (Sylverin has had a scar along her abdomen ever since then). After that incident, her abilities to shapeshift somehow disappeared and she was never able to shapeshift again. This caused her to start hating templars more than most mages. If a templar used his power against her after this escape attempt she would go so mad it was feared many times she might get possessed and one of her friends had to go calm her down. A few days later, when her wounds more or less healed to a level where she could move around, she decided to help Anders, as well. If she could come out of this whole thing without being locked up in a cell, then they could release Anders, as well. To achieve this, she went to the library and sat on one of the bookshelves for as long as it took for Irving to promise her that Anders would be released. Sylverin did not come down, however, until her friend actually came up to her and told her he had been released from his cell. After that successful rescue, Sylverin gave up on escaping and she, Jowan and Anders became even better friends, thinking they knew everything about each other.

In the next few years, Sylverin studied hard. Anders passed his Harrowing and Jowan was trying to keep up with them. While Sylverin learned languages, history and spells, Anders successfully escaped from the tower again, having done so for the 6th time. Jowan, however, started to become more secretive and started to talk about his new girlfriend, whom Sylverin believed to be either part of his imagination or a very stupid person to go for Jowan. She loved her friend as a brother, but had to admit it to herself: he was stupid and totally crap at spells. If he got something right, that was either luck or a very low level spell.

When she turned 16, a new chapter has started in her life. She was taken to her Harrowing and from that moment on, her whole life changed into a chaotic adventure she never even hoped to survive.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age (though I wish I did). I only own my own characters and extra ideas I put into the story. **_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The beginning**

"Are you all right? Say something, please!" Sylverin awoke to the voice of her friend. Her head was spinning and she felt like vomiting. Was this how a hangover felt like? Well, she wouldn't know, but she had heard Anders talking about it and this situation really felt like what had been described then.

"Jowan? Is that you?" She didn't open her eyes. Sylverin could see the strong light of magical candles through her closed eyelids and didn't want to look into them. She turned onto her side and slowly started getting off the bed.

"I'm glad you're all right. They carried you in this morning. I didn't even realise you'd been gone all night. I've heard about apprentices who never come back from their Harrowing. Is it really that dangerous? What was it like?"

"When did I say I was 'all right'?" she asked, as she finally opened her eyes slowly, now sitting on her bed looking up at Jowan. "It was… harrowing… But I honestly don't want to talk about it…" the memories of the Pride demon looking down on her still made her feel really bad. She had been almost caught off-guard. What was it thanks to, that she hadn't become an abomination? Her willpower? Her magic? Neither seemed possible for her, and yet, something had prevented the demon from taking over her body.

"If you wish. But Irving would like to speak to you. He is waiting in his office. You better not keep him waiting." Jowan said, looking a bit disappointed.

"No way… I might puke all over the place and now I have to walk up to his office? Argh, I love this…"

"Don't complain. You passed your Harrowing and you are officially a mage now. Considering your age, it is pretty amazing!" complimenting her as he pulled Sylverin up into a standing position.

"If only Anders was here…"

"But he is not. Don't act like a spoiled child. Go on, walk up! The First Enchanter is waiting for you."

"Right…" Sylverin took a deep breath and left the apprentice quarters. Walking was easy enough, but the constant feeling of butterflies in her stomach didn't help. Good thing she hadn't eaten anything for quite a while now, because then she'd really have had something to puke out. She walked past the library on the second floor, her favourite place in the whole tower. This was the place of knowledge, the place where she spent most of her time, especially after the window incident. As she was passing through she suddenly saw something unusual. There was a man standing there, surrounded by female mage apprentices and mages. He wasn't a mage, and definitely wasn't a templar, considering that his armour was just a simple Splint Mail Armour, as templars usually wore heavy armour. He seemed desperate to get away from the girls surrounding him, but couldn't quite manage. He was smiling awkwardly but his eyes were not smiling at all. No, they were showing some great sadness. Was it only Sylverin who could see that? It was true that the mages didn't often get to see outsiders, but to be so ignorant…

"What's happening?" she walked over to one of the mages.

"There's a Grey Warden here, and he's his recruit. So handsome!"

"Erm… Okay…" These girls must have been imagining things. There was no way a Grey Warden would be in the Circle tower. Yes, occasional visitors, surely, but Grey Wardens? Not a chance. Sylverin shook her head and decided that getting to Irving was more important at that moment. She quickly left and met Cullen on her way. It wasn't a good thing. Seeing the man in his heavy templar armour made her remember the horrors of her Harrowing again and the feeling of sickness came upon her again.

"Are… are you all right?" the man asked worrying.

"Yes, yes. I'm just still not completely over the Harrowing…"

"You were gr… great, you… you know. Yours was the fa…fastest Harrowing I've e… ever se…seen."

"Well, thank you… But why are you stuttering?"

"What? I-I'm fine. I... uh, I'm just glad to see you're alright, you know? Th-they picked me as the templar to strike the killing blow if... if you became an abomination. I-It's nothing personal; I swear!"

"Would you really have struck me down?"

"I would have felt terrible about it... But... but I serve the Chantry and the Maker, and I will do as I am commanded."

"I… I should be going now! I have to see Irving. And I shouldn't be distracting you from your duties either. I'm sorry."

"Oh, you are not distracting me. I mean, you are, but… you are not… I mean, you can come and talk to me anytime you'd like."

Sylverin giggled and Cullen blushed deeply. "Thank you! I'll see you later then!" she said as she ran towards Irving's office. An interesting conversation awaited her there.

"Many have already gone to Ostagar: Wynne, Uldred and most of the senior mages. We've committed enough of our own to this war effort." Greagoir said to Irving in an annoyed voice.

"Your own? Hm! Since when have you felt such kinship with the mages, Greagoir? Or are you afraid to let the mages out from under Chantry supervision, where they can actually use their Maker-given powers?" apparently the old mage knew how to annoy templars. Irving's answer had a very strong effect on Greagoir.

"How dare you suggest…" Greagoir started, but was cut off by a third man, standing next to the two quarrelling old men.

"Gentleman, please! Irving, someone is here to see you."

Irving and Greagoir finally realised that Sylverin was standing in the doorway looking at them shyly.

"You… sent for me, First Enchanter?" she asked quietly, not really understanding the situation she had stumbled across.

"Ah, if it isn't our new sister in the Circle. Come, child." Irving said, as he walked closer to her.

"This is…" the other man asked.

"Yes. This is she." Irving answer made Sylverin shiver a bit.

"Well, Irving, you are obviously busy. We will discuss this later." Greagoir said, as he left the room.

"Of course. Well then… Where was I? Oh yes! This is Duncan, of the Grey Wardens."

"A Grey Warden? In the tower?" Sylverin asked in a surprised voice.

"Grey Warden's go wherever duty sends them." Duncan answered.

"You've heard about the war brewing to the south, I expect?" Irving asked. "Duncan is recruiting mages to join the King's army at Ostagar."

"Who are we fighting?" the little elven girl asked with honest curiosity. She didn't really get too much information on current events, only gossip.

"The darkspawn threat grows in the south. We need all the help we can get." Duncan answered.

"What do you mean?"

"The power you mages wield is an asset to any army. Your spells are very effective against large groups of mindless darkspawn. I fear if we don't drive them back, we may see another Blight."

"Duncan, you worry the poor girl with talk of Blights and darkspawn. This is a happy day for her." Irving interrupted.

"We live in troubled times, my friend." Duncan answered.

"We should seize moments of levity, especially in troubled times." With that Irving now looked at Sylverin. "The Harrowing is behind you. You phylactery was sent to Denerim. You are officially a mage within the Circle of Magi!"

"Thank you, First Enchanter." She did not want to say anything mean to him, even though she felt like screaming. No matter how difficult it was, she knew they'd never let her out of the tower. She wanted freedom, more than anything, and still, even after almost dying, she couldn't leave. She knew that too well, from Anders. And so, the only thing left for her was to play the good girl as she had before.

"I present you with your robes, your staff, and a ring bearing the Circle's insignia. Wear them proudly, for you have earned them."

"Thank you." Sylverin had never liked the robes. She couldn't really move in them, as they were too tight. And she also hated the staffs. For her, using her hands was a much more comfortable method of controlling the mana around her than if she used a staff. It felt more natural. But she wouldn't say that to the First Enchanter. What kind of mage would she be if she did? No, keeping quiet was what she'd done until that moment and it would be what she would do now.

"Now then, take your time to rest, or study in the library. The day is yours."

"I will do that." She said respectfully.

"I will return to my quarters." Duncan stated.

"Would you be so kind as to escort Duncan back to his room, child?" Irving asked.

"Of course."

"And we should find my companion as well. I'm sure he will need some rest too." Duncan mentioned.

"He was in the library when I came here. I'm sure he's still there." Sylverin said thinking.

"Then let us go."

Sylverin left with Duncan, but not before her eyes caught a few books on blood magic on the first enchanter's bookshelves. Why would he need those? Well, it wasn't something for her to worry about, so she just kept going towards the library. Her stomach was still very upset and the constant feeling of sickness was very disturbing. She could still find the strength to have a conversation with Duncan about the darkspawn and the Grey Wardens. If only he could recruit her… She'd be able to get free from this prison.

As they were on their way toward the library, they met the recruit.

"Duncan! Thank the Maker I finally managed to find you. These girls are like a nightmare. No offence, my lady." he said, as he looked at Sylverin with an apologetic smile.

"It's all right. I know how bad they can be with visitors to the tower." She said with an understanding look.

"They are worse than the darkspawn…" he sighed.

"A girlspawn." Sylverin said, giggling. "But I must leave now. I have to move my things to the mages' quarters." she said, making a small curtsy and then rushing away. The feeling of sickness still hadn't left and she desperately needed some air. She went to the library to find a window and breathed in deeply. "I hate my life..." she sighed.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Sylverin spent most of her time packing and reading. She occasionally caught sight of Duncan and his recruit, but never engaged them in a conversation.

"Dinnertiiiime!" Jowan came into her new room where she was just lying on her bed feeling as if the world was spinning around her.

"Go away…" she turned to the wall.

"Come on! I'm hungry, and you need food as well. You haven't eaten anything today."

"So?"

"Sooooooo, you need to eat and regain your energy."

"I'm not hungry." she said, but a loud sound from her stomach betrayed her. "Fine, I am, but I can't eat."

"You don't know until you try."

"Oh, believe me, I know."

"Get up!" he became impatient. This of course didn't mean much to Sylverin, but she was too exhausted to argue with him in her state. She slowly got out of her bed and let him help her up. "And now we go to the Main Hall. Good girl!" he patted her head.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. Otherwise you wouldn't be with me."

"Anders is missing and nobody else wants to talk to me."

"Oi."

"Hehe, sorry."

They went up to the Main Hall where there was a huge table prepared. Two tables for mages and apprentices, one for Enchanters and Duncan and his recruit and then another for the Templars and priests. Dinner was difficult. Sylverin felt sick about everything she saw, but Jowan made her eat anyway. Vomiting everything out in one go after dinner was hard to resist, but she managed, nonetheless.

The next day wasn't so good. It all started off with Jowan waiting for her at her door in the morning.

"I'm glad I caught you before breakfast. Do you have some time to talk?" he asked.

"Going through another personal crisis?"

"Very funny."

"Good morning to you too, by the way. How was your night?"

"I need to talk to you. I've been… troubled. I'll explain. Come with me, please."

He led her right to the chapel. She didn't understand anything of this situation and the fact that they stopped right in front of a priest didn't help a lot.

"We should be safe here." he said turning around.

"You do realise that there's a priest standing right here, right? And also, the chapel? The templars' favourite haunt?" she asked with scepticism in her voice.

"Not a priest. I am merely an initiate. And we can see when someone comes in from here." the priest said. She was tall, only a bit shorter than Jowan. She looked trustworthy enough and Jowan looked like he would trust her with his life. Now all that was left was to know what was happening.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Jowan, what's going on here?" Sylverin turned to her friend.

"A few months ago, I told you that I… met a girl. This is Lily." he answered blushing.

"Erm… Could you wait here a few seconds, while I commit suicide?" Sylverin asked and turned around.

"Wait! This is serious." Jowan said as he took her arm and hold her tightly.

"I know! This is a serious problem! She works for the Chantry! She has taken vows! And you are a damned mage. This is not only forbidden, but crazy as well." She had ideas about how the chantry would react to something like this. And she wanted to take no part in it.

"Please, listen to us first!" Lily begged desperately. And for the Maker's sake, how could Sylverin say no, when her friend was also looking at her with those puppy eyes that always worked so perfectly. That heartbroken shimmer glowing in his eyes that made her feel as if she was betraying him. He might have been a bad mage, but he was good at controlling people.

"Oh fine! What's the problem?"

"They are… going to make me tranquil.' Jowan said. And what scared Sylverin was that it looked as if he had known this for a long time. His whole face looked as if he just got rid of some kind of a burden that was killing him from the inside. But he was serious. She could tell. What he said was true, and Lily knew it as well, as she didn't seem surprised by it. "They'll take every thing away from me! My dreams, hopes, fears… my love for Lily. All gone…"

"How… How did you find out about this?" Sylverin asked shocked.

"I saw the documents on Greagoir's table. It authorised the Rite on Jowan, and Irving had signed it." Lily answered.

"Why would they do this to you?" the little elven girl still couldn't believe this. What she had been afraid of might happen to her for so long was going to be done to her best friend. That couldn't be!

"There's a rumour about me… People think I'm a blood mage. They think that making me a circle mage will endanger everyone." Jowan answered ashamed.

"What? That can't be! It's not true, is it?" Sylverin didn't want to believe it. She has never heard the rumours, but wanted to make sure. Doubting a friend was not nice, she'd never done it before, but this was important.

"Of course not! But we need to escape. I need to destroy my phylactery. Without it, they can't track me down. We need your help. Lily and I can't do this on our own."

"Give us your word that you will help and we will tell you what we intend." Lily said.

"You don't give me much choice in this… Do you have any idea how long it took me to earn the faith of Greagoir and the First Enchanter after all my escape attempts?" Sylverin didn't know what to do. She wanted to help, but was afraid to make a move against Irving who had helped her so much in the past few years.

"I understand your problem, but if I stay, I'm dead. You are the only person we can trust." Jowan voice was full of fear and Sylverin knew what she had to do.

"I will help." her voice was trembling. Her fear was obvious. Yet, she still accepted her friend's request.

"Thank you! We will never forget this!" Lily said. Sylverin didn't like her. It was the first time they'd talked and her first impression wasn't good. Yes, maybe Lily was a good person, but from what Sylverin has seen, wasn't anything good so far.

They discussed their plan. Sylverin was to get a fire rod so they could get into the repository. There they were supposed to be able to find the phylactery and destroy it without any problem.

The first part of the plan was successful. Sylverin got the fire rod without much problem. Every Enchanter knew she was Irving's star student, and the form Owain asked to be signed was signed within minutes. What was left after that was to get into the Repository. The first door they tried was locked. The second activated the Sentinels protecting the Repository. Sylverin and the other two had to fight their way to the repository which proved to be quite difficult. They managed however and soon they reached the repository. Sylverin got stuck at one statue, slowing the others down quite a bit with her fascination of Tevinter history. The statue of Eleni Zinovia talked to them and while Sylverin found it fascinating, her two companions feared it. They left the statue and got into the phylactery chamber with a bit of manoeuvring. They had to move a bookcase and strengthen the fire-rod's powers using an artefact. But they managed. The party was attacked in the phylactery chamber too, but after the fight they finally managed to find Jowan's phylactery which was destroyed without a problem. They decided to head back to the apprentice quarters. Unfortunately they ran into trouble there.

"We did it! I can't believe it! Thank you. We could never have…" but Jowan was cut off by Greagoir who walked into the room with Irving, where they came up from the basement.

"So, what you said was true." Greagoir walked towards them and Sylverin found herself trembling with fear, greater than any she has ever felt before. The look in the templar's eyes and in Irving's eyes was something she'd never seen before.

"Greagoir…" Lily started to panic.

"An initiate conspiring with a blood mage… I'm disappointed, Lily. She seems shocked, but fully in control of her own mind. Not under the control of the blood mage then. You were right Irving. The initiate has betrayed us. The Chantry will not let this go unpunished. And this one." He pointed at Sylverin, who took a step back. "Newly a mage and already breaking the rules of the Circle!"

"I am disappointed in you. You could have told me what you knew of this plan and you didn't." Sylverin felt horrible. Irving didn't shout at her, he said all this calmly, his eyes looking at her, filled with disappointment.

"You don't care for the mages! You just bow to the Chantry's every wish!"

"Jowan! The first enchanter does what he can to protect us!" Sylverin just couldn't shut up. Well, not that it mattered at that time.

"Enough! As Knight Commander of the templars here assembled, I sentence this blood mage to death! And this initiate… Take her to Aeonar."

"Th… The mage's prison… No! Please no! Not there!" now it was Lily's turn to take a few steps back.

"NO! I won't let you touch her!" as Jowan said that he took a knife out of his back pocket and stabbed his hand. He cast a spell, causing everyone to lose consciousness.

"By the Maker! Blood magic! How could you… You said you never…" Lily backed away.

"I admit I dabbled. I thought it would make me a better mage."

"Blood magic is evil, Jowan. It corrupts people. Changes them."

"I'm going to give it up! All magic! I just want to be with you Lily! Please come with me!"

"I trusted you… I was ready to sacrifice everything for you… I don't know who you are, Blood Mage! Stay away from me!"

Jowan looked heartbroken. He looked at Sylverin, but she shook her head.

"What are you waiting for? Run!" she whispered tears flowing down her cheeks. She felt betrayed. All she wanted was for Jowan to leave the tower and get to somewhere safe. To run away from this nightmare that he had brought her into. And so he did. She had no idea what awaited her, but she did not want to share it with her friend. Was he even her friend? He had lied to her, had kept secrets from her. And had expected her help. Sylverin, at that moment, did not care about herself anymore. She ran to Irving and tried to wake him up.

"Are you all right?" he asked her after waking up. "Where is Greagoir?"

"I knew it! Blood magic! But to overcome so many! I never thought him capable of such power!" Greagoir said standing up slowly.

"Jowan said he wasn't a blood mage. He lied to me…" Sylverin said quietly.

"None of us expected this. Are you all right Greagoir?"

"As good as to be expected given the circumstances! Where is the girl?"

"I… I am here, sir." Lily said backing away a bit.

"You helped a blood mage! Look at all he's hurt!"

"Lily didn't know he was a blood mage." Sylverin tried to protect her.

"You've been a good friend, but you needn't defend me any longer. Knight Commander… I- I was wrong. I helped a blood mage. I accept any punishment. Even Aeonar."

"Get her out of my sight!" Greagoir shouted.

"How can you say that?" Sylverin snapped at Lily. "You said you loved him! He did all this to protect you, because he loved you, but you can just send him away like that? What kind of love is that? **He** was ready to sacrifice everything for you and yet you sound like you were the only one who was about to do that! I hate people like you…" Sylverin said with tears in her eyes. So she hadn't been wrong when she'd thought Lily wasn't a good person. Sylverin could love Jowan, even after being betrayed.

"You helped the blood mage escape!" Greagoir shouted at her. The whole tower was probably shaking from that much screaming and shouting.

"And I stand by my decision!"

"All our prevention measures are for nought because of you!"

"I don't care. If this is what it takes him to be free, it's worth it. Anything is better than this cage." She had absolutely no emotion in her voice. Like a tranquil. An empty shell. Betrayed, left alone.

"Take her to the Dungeons. You'll learn respect soon enough. If you thought that the tower was a cage until now, you'll see just how wrong you were!" Greagoir snapped. And Sylverin has no strength to do anything about it.

"Greagoir! You can't d…." Irving started protesting, but was cut off by Greagoir.

"I am the Knight Commander and it is my Duty to see that the tower is safe. This girl is a threat and I will teach her how to be respectful and how to understand her place!"

"She is only a child!"

"Well, it's time for her to grow up."

Sylverin didn't know how long she was in the dungeon. She was only starting to feel the pain now. Something strangely tickling, but accompanied with a sharp pain at the same time at her scapula was the most painful. She couldn't feel any other part of her back anymore, but she did feel the warmth of her own blood there. She felt like a puppet. A lifeless being, thrown away by its owners. Had life always been so difficult? When had it become so tiring that she did not want to live it anymore? All she wanted was freedom and a family. Why couldn't that be given? Why did she have to become a mage, an elven one at that?

Sylverin opened her ocean blue eyes and slowly looked around. She was lying in the corner of a room. She heard faint voices around her, but could not recognise them. There was a sudden, loud sound, as if a door was opening. Then the warmth of a body, holding her up. Who was it?

She did not know.

Her sight was blurry, probably from blood loss and this warmth was so welcomed. She couldn't help herself, she fell back into darkness again.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age (though I wish I did). I only own my own characters and extra ideas I put into the story. **_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Ostagar**

_The sound of a whip hitting something... hard at first, then slowly it became more and more of a wetter sound, then something dripped to the floor. _

_The painful screams of a girl... _

_The taste of iron in her mouth... _

_A pain on her back with the warmth of blood flowing along her newly gained gashes... _

_Then a sharp pain on her right scapula... the slight feeling of magic, but not strong enough to tell her what it was... sharp, tickling pain..._

_Blood everywhere... even the things she saw were becoming more of a reddish nightmare, than what she usually saw... _

_A sudden, unexpected blow to her head._

Sylverin awoke panting. She was in a bed. The sunlight was almost blinding, her whole body ached. Was this all a dream? Had her Harrowing just ended?

"Ah, I see you are awake!" she heard a familiar voice. Whose was it? Her sight was clearing and she saw a dark skinned man standing next to her bed looking down at her. No… This was definitely not the Tower. And this man…

"Duncan?" she asked quietly. Her head was aching so badly, and she was only slowly realising it now. Her scapula was still feeling strange. It was painful, tickling and numb at the same time. Everything else seemed fine. She reached for her forehead and her thumb suddenly felt a scar above her left eyebrow. That hadn't been there before. So that nightmare hadn't been a dream after all. Duncan was the Grey Warden who had been at the Tower. Sylverin had been sure she was to die, why was she alive? Why was this man with her? "What happened?" she asked finally.

"You don't remember?" he seemed surprised.

"The last thing I remember is…" she stopped talking. Jowan… Lily… Blood magic… The memories before she had been taken to the Dungeons suddenly all came back to her. But what happened after she was taken there? "I was taken to the… Dungeons…"

"You were tortured. It took us too long to get there and you had already lost consciousness. We managed to convince Greagoir to release you, but I had to invoke The Right of Conscription. You are to become a Grey Warden. Irving helped us find a mage who was willing to heal your injuries, but it wasn't easy. Most of them just ran away when they saw your back. But you are more or less all right."

"My ba…?" As she asked that she reached to her scapula. It was automatic, since that was the only part of her, apart from her head that was still aching. The scar that was there felt hot under her fingers. It still had the touch of magic on it. She tried feeling the shape. Sylverin wasn't entirely certain, but could guess enough to know what this sign was. And she was honestly surprised Duncan had managed to find someone who had been willing to touch her and heal her, even a bit. Her sight blurred again as tears welled up along her water line. She tried her best to hold them back, but as she blinked, they immediately started running down her face and splashed onto her arms.

"Is it that bad?" Duncan asked, not understanding the situation.

"They burned the sign of a traitor onto my back. It was burned with templar magic. It cannot be healed, no matter what kind of magic is used. I am officially casted away from the Circle of Magi. This mark is a sign for the templars as well. If they find me and I resist to go back to the tower, they have the "permission" so to speak, to kill me on the spot." Her voice was full of sorrow, yet she was able to say this all without stopping. Had she left anything behind? Only the place she had known as home before. But it had also been a cage for her. Now she was free. "Am I to become a Grey Warden, then?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. Right now, however, all you need to do is to rest, until you feel ready to leave. We are in the Spoiled Princess inn, next to Lake Calenhad. We couldn't risk taking you to Ostagar. It's a long trip and you are very weak. Our room is right next to yours, on the left side. You have a change of clothes on the chair and a bath was made for you as well, though it's probably cooled down already. I suspect you won't be needing help to warm it up?" He pointed at a chair, not far away from the bed that had her new clothes on it. "If you need anything, you can find us anytime." With that, he walked out.

Sylverin sat up. She was still in her mage robes. Her back was naked, as the whip had ripped her robe there, but everything else was fine, except that it was soaked with blood. If she had known something about Healing magic, she could have eased her headache. The little girl got out of the bed. She walked to the bath. The water was already cold, but she warmed it up without any problem. After getting rid of her clothing, she cleaned herself and put on her new outfit. It was a robe as well, but different. Maybe this was what Battle mages wore in wars? She put it on, and it wasn't an easy job, but she managed, though it did take her longer than usually.

It was time for her to look into a mirror. She wasn't exactly happy with what she saw, in terms of her facial appearance, but there was nothing to do about it. The scar on her eyebrow was ugly. Probably not too outstanding for someone who didn't know it was there, but she knew it was there, and so it was almost screaming at her. Her hair was a mess and she looked as if she hasn't slept for weeks. But the robe… that was very pretty. It was a simple light blue tunic that covered her breasts down to halfway down her thighs with an extra layer of material from her waist down covering only her front and with gold embroidered edges. Over it there was a purple corset that was held together by a purple sash tied to a large gilded ring over her lower ribs. Attached to the sash were three gold chains that fell across her stomach from left to right. Over her hips was a belt in the same purple as the sash and again it was tied to a gilded ring to hold it up. Her arms were covered by cloth bracers again in purple and with gold trimming, her stockings that left the tiniest gap of skin to be seen before her tunic started were of the same colour combination, as were her boots that were only high enough to reach a bit over her ankles. She quickly put her hair in a ponytail and decided to meet her two companions.

She knew that in her current mental state, she could snap any time, but wasting time wasn't an option. There was a war and she was finally free. Even though not quite the way she had hoped for. At that moment, she knew that the only thing she could do was to accept the situation and cry her eyes dry when the destruction of her country wasn't threatened.

She knocked on the door she had been instructed to go to and Duncan's recruit opened the door.

"Oh it's you! I'm glad you are up. Come in!" he let her walk in. Duncan was sitting at a table, working on some papers.

"Is everything all right?" he asked after some time, looking up at Sylverin.

"Erm, yes, I just… I just wanted to thank you!" she blurted out "You most probably saved my life back in the Tower… Thank you!"

"There is no need to thank me. Your magical abilities were greatly complimented by Irving. He practically begged me to take you away. I hope you'll find your place amongst us Grey Wardens." Duncan said, standing up.

"I can only hope I won't disappoint you." she said shyly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine!" the recruit. "Oh, I apologise for my rudeness. I'm Aedan Cousland." He bowed.

"Cousland?" Sylverin asked surprised.

"It's a long story, and I'd like to keep it for myself for the time being." He said with an apologetic look.

"I understand. I'm sorry for asking such an impolite question."

They were so discrete and their choice of words was much too polite. Perhaps it was, because they were afraid of hurting the other. They both had an idea of the other's pain. This way of speech was their way of showing respect and consideration for each other.

"Will you be ready to depart tomorrow?" Duncan asked Sylverin.

"I certainly hope so. I feel more or less fine. The aching in my shoulder should stop soon as well…"

"What about your head?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm not a healer, so I don't really know what kind of injury was there… not that I want to know… But the scar will probably stay there forever."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really. I can hide it with my fringe if I want to, so it's not the end of the world."

"It adds to your charm." Aedan said with a wink that made Sylverin giggle. "Finally a smile! I was afraid I might never see it again."

"I still have emotions. It's just that I was hurt badly… I'll get over it."

They spent some more time talking and then went to eat dinner.

The next day they left for Ostagar. The trip took them some time. Sylverin was not only amazed by the whole new world around herself, she was afraid as well. Never being able to leave the tower, she found the smallest noise in the woods scary and ended up tripping on flat roads. She was definitely not used to being 'free'.

Sylverin held out her hand, letting it trail through the leaves and over rough and smooth bark. She looked all around her for about the millionth time, still not quite settled into her freedom. Then Aedan snatched her hand away and they both stopped, looking at each other.

He blushed and let go hurriedly. "Poison ivy." He muttered before moving to Duncan's other side and determinately not looking her way. Sylverin looked on for a second then giggled at his, to her, reasonless embarrassment. She glanced at the plant she had almost brushed against.

"So this is how poison ivy looks when the leaves are still attached to the rest." She had only seen drawing of the delicate stems and the way it curled up the stem of other trees. Sylverin wanted to touch it, but resisted temptation. She sped up to catch up with her two companions turning away from the inviting red petals of a kind of flower.

"How long does it take to get to Ostagar?" She asked the older, Duncan. Sylverin had seen maps back at the tower and knew how long a mile was and how long it took the average human to walk one, but in the confines of the Circle Tower it had meant little. Now that knowledge that she had been proud of seemed a little...ridiculous. She was a newborn baby in this outside world.

"About three days." The elder Grey Warden looked down at her kindly. "Maybe a little longer, so you can enjoy these new sights and sounds."

They walked on and off for the rest of the day before finding a clearing in which to spend the night. Sylverin was looking worried.

"Is it really safe?"

"Is what safe?" Duncan asked her.

"Sleeping outside." She glanced up at the endlessly big sky. "Under the open sky."

Duncan chuckled in his gruff voice. "It's warm enough throughout the night. And we do have tents."

It took some time to set them up. Sylverin watched the surrounding trees and listened for animals. She had never seen critters running around like this. When she had looked at the animals inside the tower they had seemed freer than she had ever hoped to be, but compared to how they were acting now. Sylverin shook her head. Watching from windows just couldn't compare.

The darkness was slowly deepening and stars popped into place.

And she forgot about checking the insides of the tents. She gazed at the stars, for once the sky unobscured by the edges of windows or other buildings and in the same way they had once given her a glimpse of freedom. The expanse now gave her a feeling of home. Aedan sat down in the grass beside her.

"Do you know their names?"

"Yes." Sylverin didn't mention that she had read every book on astronomy that she had been able to lay her hands on. "I know all the names of the constellations and the legends behind each one. Most of them tells us of legendary heroes, some are animals waltzing across the sky, some are beasts always chasing their pray -" She faltered for a second.

Aedan covered up for her. "It would be easier to remember their names if they'd stay put."

Sylverin laughed. "I like them moving, it proved that my life really was moving and that time hadn't stopped around me."

"You're an odd person." Aedan stated. Sylverin didn't reply. "In the tower most people admired you for your skills. They thought you were stupid, though." Sylverin looked up.

"For trying to escape, I guess."

"Yes, I think they wouldn't have been quite so scared to associate with you, if you hadn't tried to escape every other day."

"Or maybe because I hung out with certain people. I mean, Anders was avoided even more than me and he and Jowan made sure everyone knew what would happen to anyone who hurt me."

Aedan made a non-committal noise that could have been annoyance. He got up suddenly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sylverin was surprised by his sudden departure, but she turned her attention back to the sky and the stars.

It was much later that she drowsily felt a pair of strong arms pick her up and move her.

She slept fitfully, but was never quite awake enough to open her eyes.

Sylverin was suddenly aware that she was awake. Confirmed by the dull aches and pains, she waited for a sound other than the chirping of the birds. But nobody barged into her room, as Jowan did most days, so she opened her eyes.

She screamed, she didn't recognise where she was. There was a kind of cloth just a few feet above her face surrounding her and before she had time to think she had thrust her hands out in front of her and the material was blasted away from her.

It was only when the sky came into view that she remembered what had happened over the past few days.

Then she looked to her right and saw Aedan and Duncan staring at her, their eyebrows raised. Then Duncan said "Maybe I should have let you sleep outside. That way the tent would have been saved."

Sylverin blushed as the guys started to laugh. "I can fix it." She said holding her head high and performing the necessary magic.

The tent could even be magically folded right down to a handy portable size, like the other two.

The rest of the two days it took to get to Ostagar, Sylverin spent her day exploring as much as she was allowed. Her companions making sure she kept on the path that she kept inadvertently straying off and Aedan had heard enough stories of Sylverin losing her way in the circle tower that he was sure to keep her in sight.

The second night she slept in the tent, Sylverin slept and especially woke better than the first night, though she still wasn't quite used to the confined space.

When they got to Ostagar, a cheerful blonde man awaited them.

"Ho there, Duncan!"

"King Cailan?" Duncan looked absolutely shocked by the king's welcome. "I didn't expect-"

"A royal welcome?" King Cailan walked up to Duncan and shook his hand. He seemed more than pleased with the Grey Warden being there. "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

"Not if I could help it, Your Majesty."

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in the battle after all! Glorious!" Cailan grinned widely. "The other Wardens told me you've found some promising recruits."

"Allow me to introduce to you, Your Majesty."

"No need, Duncan. You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met." Aedan was surprised that the king recognised him.

"Yes, your Majesty. My name is Aedan." He slightly bowed.

"Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we are still awaiting your father."

"You don't know what's happened?" Sylverin felt a shiver rushing down her spine as she heard Aedan's voice. She knew something horrible happened and now she understood why he didn't want to talk about it.

"News from the north has been unreliable. What's happened?" the king suddenly seemed concerned.

"Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle. Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished." Duncan explained the situation.

"I... can scarcely believe it! How could he think he would get away with such treachery! As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word." Cailan was shocked at the traitor's act. Sylverin didn't hear much about politics, but she knew the name of noble families and she knew that the Howes were nobles, just a bit lower than the Couslands.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Aedan said with another bow.

"No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds."

"I am not eager to tell him, your Majesty."

"Of that, I have no doubt. You will see him again once the battle is over, I am certain. I apologise, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being."

"So long as Arl Howe pays, I'm happy." Sylverin understood Aedan's grief. The fact that he was betrayed in such a way was easy to understand. However, the loss of family was something she could not comprehend, since she never had one. Yes, Jowan and Anders were like real brothers for her, but nothing like an actually family of blood bonds.

"And this young Lady is the other recruit?" Cailan turned towards Sylverin who shyly looked at him.

"I'm Sylverin, your Majesty." She curtsied. The little elven girl looks so tiny compared to the three humans who were standing next to her. Sylverin suddenly felt smaller than ever. A little child, lost in the huge outside world, all alone.

"I understand you hail from the Circle of Magi. I trust you have some spells to help us in the coming battle?" She did not expect this from anyone. From what she knew, people hated mages outside the Circle, and yet, anyone she'd seen so far was kind to her, even though her appearance made it obvious she was a mage.

"I'm only recently out of my apprenticeship…" she answered quietly.

"Your abilities are still above those of other men. That the Grey Wardens have recruited you says much." Cailan looked more confident in her powers, than she was, yet it gave her a little confidence. She allowed herself to give him a shy smile. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week." Duncan said.

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different." Sylverin raised an eyebrow.

"You sound very confident of that." Aedan said in a surprised voice.

"Overconfident, some would say. Right, Duncan?" Cailan laughed. Sylverin and Aedan exchanged looks of disbelief at their king's overwhelming confidence.

"Your Majesty, I'm not certain the Blight can be ended quite as... quickly as you might wish." Duncan said quite unsure how to approach his main point in this conversation.

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon."

"Disappointed, your Majesty?"

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do. I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!" With that, Cailan left them with his escorts.

"Are you all right?" Duncan looked at his two new recruits. While Sylverin was shaking a little, Aedan seemed deep in grief.

"I'm fine, it's just that I'm not used to so many new faces… It's a bit scary…" Sylverin said. That wasn't the only reason for her shivering. She felt magic coming from camp and was afraid of what she might find there. Her sensitivity towards magic and lyrium was always a surprise for others. She always reacted much more strongly than anyone else and while Irving seemed to know the reason behind this, she never dared to ask. Even now, this feeling of real and a little templar magic scared her. What awaited her in the camp?

"I'll get over it. As soon as Howe pays for what he's done." Aedan answered Duncan's question with determination in his voice. While the two recruits were similar considering their background stories, they were just as different when it came to personalities.

Duncan instructed them to find Alistair, another Grey Warden at camp, who will tell them everything they'd need to know of what was to come. They stopped when they reached the Kennels, when Sylverin topped to look at a dog that seemed to be in great pain.

"Hmm… This isn't good. Are you the new Wardens? I could use some help. I'd hate to waste such a promising member of the breed." The Kennel Master asked.

"What's the problem?" Aedan seemed to soften a bit at the sight of the dog, but some great grief appeared in his eyes as well.

"This is a mabari. Smart breed and strong. His owner died in the last battle and the poor hound swallowed darkspawn blood. I have medicine that might help, but I need him muzzled first."

"I can't help. I just lost my own mabari and I don't think I could handle this right now…" Aedan took a few steps back.

"I can try." Sylverin took one step forward. She's never seen a real dog before, only cats and pictures of dogs. For her, this was a new creature yet again that she wanted to get to know better. The pain in the mabari's eyes was strong and she was almost sure the dog wouldn't survive. But anything could change someone's or something's fate. She believed in Second Chances as she herself got her Second Chance from Duncan by being recruited into the Grey Wardens.

She managed to muzzle the dog. The mabari whined, but didn't attack Sylverin, nor backed away from her. The moment she touched the dog, she felt an immediate connection.

The Kennel master asked them for a Flower growing in the Wilds to cure the dog. Sylverin heard of the plant and she knew she could recognise it without a problem. As long as she saw it first. But there was still the problem of her talent in getting lost anywhere. Thankfully, she knew that if she was ever sent into the Wilds, it would be with at least one other companion.

Finding Alistair wasn't too difficult. They had to ask around and they were soon directed to a young soldier arguing with a mage. Sylverin's stomach felt unsettled. She also felt a light templar magic, but she couldn't pinpoint its source.

"Enough!" the mage suddenly and started rushing off. "I will speak to the woman if I must! Get out of my way, fools!" he shouted angrily, as he left the two surprised recruits.

"You know..." the young soldier said in a dreamy voice "One good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

"Oh tell me about it…" Sylverin said with a dramatic sigh, while Aedan giggled.

"It's like a party; we could all stand around singing songs and holding hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about." Sylverin and Aedan started laughing together, while the young soldier raised an eyebrow. "Wait, we haven't met, have we? You wouldn't happen to be another mage, would you?"

"Was that directed at me or my fellow companion?" Aedan asked pointing at his two handed sword and Sylverin's staff.

"Oh right… Wait, I do know who you are. You're Duncan's new recruits, from Highever and the Circle of Magi. I should have recognised you right away. I apologise."

"I take it you are Alistair." Sylverin smiled at him.

"Did Duncan mention me? I hope it's nothing bad. As the Junior member of the order, I'll answer any of your questions and help you get ready for your Joining." He said with a bow.

The rest of the day went relatively well. Sylverin and Aedan got their tents, right next to Duncan's and the other Grey Warden's. Aedan spent most of his time with the Wardens, while Sylverin was just trying to stay as far away from the mages as possible. From their looks she was sure someone told them about her "treachery" and this meant nothing good for her. But she had to admit that the magic surrounding her from the other mages and templars felt good as it reminded her of the Circle tower. The little elven girl retired to her tent early to rest, but her night was full of nightmares she's never seen in her life.

_Terrifying, horrific images. _

_Blood… _

_Darkness…_

_Pain…_

_Whispers coming from the darkness in a language she couldn't understand…_

_She felt others kicking her, hitting her, stabbing her... _

_Fire burning around her... _

_The feeling of betrayal, loosing faith in someone she trusted more than anyone else ever still didn't let her be. Jowan's blood on the templars, burning their veins so strongly they almost exploded within the templars. _

_Screams of pain…_

_Greagoir burning the sign of a traitor into her skin. The burning feeling of templar magic cutting its way through her flesh, carving the fearful image of a mage, casted away from where she belonged…_

_The whip hitting her back and blood dripping down onto the floor. The pain was unbearable, then why was she still conscious? _

_A sudden blow to her head…_

Sylverin awoke panting. The same dream again and again. Why? Why didn't it let her be? She had already suffered the consequences more than enough times, why did she have to remember still?

Sylverin changed into her newly gained robes again and got out of tent. She took a deep breath, as she walked towards the stage where the Grand Cleric was saying her prayers to the soldiers. The camp was almost empty. Only a few knights were still up, watching out for trouble. She sat down and lay back. Looking at the stars was comforting, even though half the horizon was already covered in blackness and corruption. She sensed someone sitting down next to her.

"Still amazed by the stars?" Aedan asked.

"I think I'll never get enough of them." Sylverin answered quietly.

"According to the Wardens, we might not be able to see them for a while."

"Let's hope that won't be the case…" Sylverin looked at him. His eyes were still full of sadness and sorrow. "I'm sorry about your family. I'm sure your brother is fine and you'll see him soon enough."

"I certainly hope so. Even though I wouldn't want to tell him about what happened, he will have to know. He is the new Teyrn."

Then they sat there quietly, both looking at the stars, at the knights walking around camp, the barking dogs and tranquils standing emotionless at the mages' tents. It was a quiet night, and both of them felt that this was only the calm before the storm.

* * *

Many thanks for Flyte9393 (from deviantart and ) who was kind enough to correct my mistakes, and help me writing a few little scenes for this chapter.

Thank you Rinzei86 and fujingodofwind for putting my story into your story alert and thanks for everyone who reviewed :)


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age (though I wish I did). I only own my own characters and extra ideas I put into the story. **_

* * *

Chapter 3 – In the Korcari Wilds

The next morning Sylverin decided to dress a little differently. She had managed to get a new set of robes from the Quartermaster the day before. It was a purple robe, simple, but more comfortable than the one she had worn in the Tower. She took her staff and got out of her tent. Duncan was already standing at his usual place, surrounded by four other men. Aedan, Alistair and two others, that Sylverin had only seen a few times the day before. After a short introduction, Duncan told them what they had to do.

"So we have to get 4 vials of darkspawn blood? What for?" Aedan asked.

"It is needed for your Joining, but I cannot tell more at this point yet." Duncan answered and Sylverin made a face. It wasn't only a whole new world for her, she also had to go into the Wilds, full of darkspawn and Maker knew what else, a few days after she had gotten away from the Circle. She wasn't happy.

"Fair enough. And what's the second task?" Aedan was probably as curious about this whole thing as she was, but apparently he was patient enough to wait for his answers.

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to out attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

"All right. Off we go." Aedan led them. Being a noble, he was a natural leader as well.

The Wilds were only a bit different from what Sylverin had seen over the past few days. However, there were only a few animals present and there was an uncomfortable silence when they didn't talk that made her want to run back to the usual noise of the Circle Tower. The trees were relatively healthy though some was destroyed by the darkspawn corruption already. The forest was old and there was a slight sense of magic surrounding it.

Not long after they arrived in the Wilds, they ran across a few wolves. For Sylverin, this was the first time she saw any, and it wasn't a pleasant meeting. She wasn't used to fighting and was desperately trying to stay back. The first time she used magic was when a wolf almost overwhelmed Aedan. After a moment of concentration, she lifted her staff up in the air, and winter's grasp was cast on the creature that froze and Alistair was able to kill it with one slash. The bloody scene made Sylverin sick and she had to turn away for a few seconds.

"Not used to fighting?" Alistair asked while helping Aedan up.

"I just got out of my little cage… It's not surprising." she answered with a shrug.

"Just wait till you see a darkspawn."

"I can't wait…"

Soon after their meeting with the wolves, they found a wounded soldier.

"Who… is… it? Grey Wardens?" the soldier asked, barely able to talk.

"Can you do something for him?" Alistair asked the little mage.

Sylverin shook her head. The man was badly wounded. His armour had been partially torn off and his blood was flowing freely and had already pooled on the ground. He looked like he was in a lot of pain, but there was almost nothing she could have done for him.

"I could bandage him, but I doubt that my healing magic would be strong enough to do anything good. I was always bad when it came to healing…" she said in a sad voice.

"You could always try."

"Right…" she took a deep breath and put her shaking hands onto the soldier's forehead. The warm, greenish magic did its job slowly. Some of the wounds started closing, but only a tiny amount. Sylverin got tired much too fast and she didn't want to use up all her mana. "I'm sorry, that's all I can do…" she said, stopping the magic.

"I'll bandage him up."

It didn't take too long for Alistair to put the bandages on the soldier's wounds. It was enough, however, for Sylverin to rest a while.

"Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn?" Ser Jory asked. His face showed honest fear. So, it wasn't only Sylverin who was afraid.

"Calm down Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful." Alistair tried to calm him down.

"Those soldiers were careful and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the five of us slain? A dozen? A hundred? There is an entire army in these forests!"

"There are darkspawn about, but we are in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde."

"How do you know? I.. I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless… We should go back."

"Overcoming these dangers is part of our test." Aedan said trying to help Alistair.

"That's true."

"Know this. " Alistair started with a heavy sigh. "All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I can guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here." After these words Sylverin felt some of the weight of nervousness slip of her shoulders, as the confidence on Alistair's features made her heart flutter slightly and assertiveness seemed to flow right into her from his golden eyes.

"You see, Ser Knight, we might die, but we'll be warned about it first." Daveth said half jokingly.

"That is… reassuring?" Ser Jory still wasn't sure about the whole thing, and with this statement, Sylverin had to agree. But her confidence was boosted and she was ready to face her fears in the Wilds.

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy, however. So let's get a move on." With Alistair in the lead they set off.

The darkness and corruption of the Wilds surrounded them with a feeling of unease. They walked in painful silence and with the constant feeling of being watched. Then, in the midst of darkness, Sylverin's eyes caught it: a white flower with a deep red centre.

"The flower!" she gasped and ran to it with quick, but silent steps.

"Is this the one the Kennel Master asked for?" Aedan asked.

"I believe so."

"You're not sure?"

"How could I be? I've only seen this flower in books before."

"Good point."

"Take the flower and be ready!" Alistair walked up to them. "Darkspawn are approaching."

"How many of them?" Aedan asked while Sylverin hurriedly put the flower away.

"Half a dozen, more or less."

"We can handle that!" Ser Jory said with determination in his eyes.

"I hope you are right." The little elven girl stood up, taking her staff into her hand, ready to fight.

An arrow flew past Sylverin, who squeaked in surprise. Then she saw the culprit: a twisted creature was running towards them with a bow in its hands. The skin on its body was dark, corrupted. The creature was short, but looked strong nonetheless.

Aedan cut the creature down easily as he charged at it, however there were six others following it closely so he had to rush back to his companions. Daveth kept on shooting arrows, but the darkspawn seemed to simply ignore them and just kept on hurrying towards Jory, Aedan and Alistair.

"More are coming!" they heard Alistair's voice, just before their eyes caught another bunch of twisted creatures running down a hill towards them.

"Half a dozen? Where is this half a dozen?" Ser Jory shouted back while he slew a darkspawn that got too close to him.

Alistair and Aedan were trying to keep the creatures as far from Daveth and Sylverin as it was possible, while Daveth was trying to shoot all that came through, without much success.

Sylverin was so shocked at the darkspawn that she couldn't move. She had never in her life killed anyone and the first fight she had been in was at the repository of the Circle Tower about a week before. She was not ready for this fight.

Right at the end of these thoughts she found herself looking at a darkspawn, greater than all that were coming before. The creature was running towards her, swinging its huge two handed hammer, just about to hit her.

"No!" she reacted surprisingly quickly. With a wave of her staff, a glyph activated below her. A little star-like shape surrounded by a circle with four spikes. The darkspawn, the moment it stepped on the circle, flew back, painfully crushing against a tree. Sylverin could hear its bones breaking, but the creature did not react to the pain. "Daveth, come here!" she directed the rogue, who did as he was told. "Alistair, Aedan, get closer together!" the moment they stood back to back, she activated another glyph. This time it was a circle in the middle, four spikes coming from it, surrounded by two fine lined circles and with two dots: one in front of Alistair, the other in front of Aedan. She then placed two more of these glyphs on the ground and when two darkspawn came rushing towards the two men, they were both paralysed and a last circle remained below the two men.

"Nice!" Alistair complimented her. "What the…" he started as his sword started flaming.

"Don't throw it away. The flames can't hurt you!" she answered. The battle was easily won by the recruits and Alistair. Sylverin's back-up spells saving them a lot of trouble.

"Are you all right?" Daveth asked her. "You are shaking!"

"I'm good… I'll get used to this… right?" but she accepted his help to carry her over to the melee fighters.

"I have to admit, I was half expecting you to just run away in fear…" Aedan said as he patted her head. "You were great!"

"Thanks, but can we stop for a bit?" she asked Alistair and he nodded.

"Daveth, could you look around a bit? Try not to be seen, but we need to know the situation." Alistair asked Daveth, who nodded and started going "And don't get lost!" the man laughed and disappeared into the darkness of the Wilds.

Some time later, he came back. By that time, Sylverin had managed to calm down somehow. They'd collected the four vials of darkspawn blood as well.

"I found some interesting things." Daveth said as he walked up.

"So interesting as to make you bleed in joy?" Sylverin asked looking at him. His leather armour was partially ripped and his abdomen had a deep cut.

"Hehh… I was attacked by some wolves. But, I found these." he gave three letters and a two handed sword to Alistair. "And, according to one of the letters, there is a hidden box somewhere here…" he looked around, as he said it. They were at a camp, previously abandoned, probably by the person who wrote the letter. The fire that was burning before the darkspawn attack was only smoking now. And that was what Daveth was looking for. Under the fireplace, there was a little hole and in that, a box. "The man who wrote one of the letters, or to be more precise, two of the letters, asked the finder of the letters to bring this box to his wife."

"If we survive the main fighting, we can do that." Alistair said, taking the letters.

"I also found the location of a chasind cache, but it's surrounded by darkspawn and I didn't want to risk going in there, no matter how good my stealth is."

"Wise." Alistair said with a nod. "Can you heal him?" he asked Sylverin.

"I can close the cut a bit, but it won't be perfectly healed. I'm not a healer…"

"Just try it."

"All right."

The healing was almost as bad as last time, but the wound closed enough to heal completely with a smaller healing poultice poured onto it.

"Is that wise? What if we won't have enough later?" Aedan asked.

"I can make more any time, as long as we have some elfroot." She answered.

"All right. You know what you can do…"

The rest of the trip in the Wilds was uneventful, until they reached the camp where the darkspawn were, surrounding the chasind cache. There was a darkspawn emissary as well. Well hidden it attacked Sylverin from the shadows where she couldn't see it. A Winter's Grasp hit her, the ice painfully cutting her skin, robes, injuring her in a way that it felt like she was burning, rather than freezing from the ice.

She hissed in pain and tried to locate the darkspawn, but could not pinpoint its location. But then, she felt a very strong shockwave coming towards her, from the other side of the camp. She could feel the templar magic in it. All the darkspawn were knocked down and the emissary fall out from the bushes, stunned, out of mana. Sylverin did not wait for it to regain consciousness. She punched into the air, towards the darkspawn and a huge rock fist flew towards it, hitting it as it collapsed onto the ground with probably shattered bones.

The fight was over. While Sylverin was occupied with the emissary, Daveth, Aedan and Jory finished off the rest of the darkspawn. Alistair, on the other hand, was surrounded by a huge amount of templar magic, which was hidden until now.

"You are a templar!" she took a few hurried steps back from Alistair. So that's why she felt the light templar magic. But the fact that Alistair used his templar powers so close to her, really wasn't a good idea. She was not only angry, but deeply disappointed as well. Mostly in herself. How could she not realise this sooner?

"Calm down. He hasn't done anything bad to you, has he?" Aedan walked up to her.

"That doesn't change the fact that he is a templar!"

"Sylverin, I know that bad things happened to you, but…"

"No! I don't care what you think! I know he hasn't done anything, but hiding his powers and then using it so close to me, is not what I expect from someone watching my back! Especially not from a templar!"

She did not expect them to understand. How could they? Her life was different from theirs. She had lost her powers and her life to the templars. If Alistair had told her he was one, everything would have been different. She might have ignored him, but at this moment, she can only hate. Controlling her emotions was always a difficult task when she got so mad because of templars. Even now, if her will wasn't strong enough, she could easily fall prey to a demon.

"I…" Alistair started, but she turned away.

"Let's just get those treaties."

They had another fight. This time she couldn't concentrate on the fight at all. All she thought about was Alistair and when he would use one of his templar powers against her. She was almost hit by an arrow and a Hurlock decided that it was fun attacking her, even though she had a Repulsion Glyph below her and thus the darkspawn was only hurled away and running back until Aedan finally slew it.

"Sylverin…" he walked up to her.

"I don't want to hear it. Let's get this over with." She walked to the ruins and her eye caught a chest immediately. It look pretty beaten up and broken. "It's empty," Sylverin said looking into the chest.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Sylverin turned around quickly. So, it wasn't the Wilds that were surrounded by magic, it was this woman who was watching them. "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, coming into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey. What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

The woman obviously preferred to talk to another woman, as she was looking directly into Sylverin's eyes while she talked.

"Neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower." she answered.

"'Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse." She walked past them onto a smaller hillside, now standing there looking down upon them. "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go,' I wondered, 'Why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby." Alistair whispered from behind her and it made her twitch. She heard Alistair take a few hurried steps back, probably accepting the fact that he wouldn't be liked by this mage for certain.

"Oh, you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" Morrigan made fun of him.

"Yes, swooping is bad." he answered.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!" Daveth interrupted. Sylverin sighed. What was it with humans and toads when it came to magic?

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" Morrigan shook her head in disbelief. She had probably encountered this reaction many times already. "You there!" she looked at Sylverin again. "Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

"I'm Sylverin Surana."

"You may call me Morrigan, if you wish. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

"'Here no longer?' You stole them, didn't you? You're… some kind of… witch-thief!" Alistair had a hard time finding the words he was looking for and Sylverin found herself holding back laughter as she heard the end of that sentence.

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?" Morrigan asked

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer, if you wish, I am not threatened." Alistair was about to shout back an answer to that, but Sylverin decided that it was better if she was the one talking to Morrigan.

"Then who removed them?" she asked.

"'Twas my mother, in fact."

"Can you take us to her?"

"Now there is a sensible request." Morrigan chuckled "I like you."

"I'd be careful." Alistair joined in again "First it's 'I like you..' but then 'Zap!' Frog time."

"She'll put us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch!" Daveth panicked.

"If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'll be a nice change." Jory joined in finally.

"Follow me then, if it pleases you." Morrigan left at a pace fast enough to follow, but hard to determine exactly where they are going as they had to concentrate on not losing sight of her.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Aedan asked Sylverin

"We don't have a choice. Duncan asked us to get the Treaties."

"But we are talking about a Witch!"

"So what? Their magic isn't much different from mine. And we have a templar to watch our back…"

"About that…"

"No! I don't want to hear it."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. They soon reached a hut in a clearing with an old woman waiting outside it.

"Greetings, Mother. I bring before you five Grey Wardens, who…" Morrigan started but was interrupted by the old woman.

"I see them girl. Hmm. Much as I expected."

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair asked in disbelief.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide…either way, one's a fool!" she replied then looked at the five guests. "So, two Grey Wardens leading three recruits. Interesting combination, isn't it?"

"Two? Alistair is the only Grey Warden here." Sylverin said surprised and shot a glance at the blonde Warden who gulped.

"Hmm? Interesting." Flemeth said looking at Sylverin with great interest. The elven girl took a few steps back just to crash into Aedan who was standing behind her.

"Ouch… I'm sorry…" she apologised.

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth spoke up.

"Quiet, Daveth! If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?" Jory shouted at him angrily.

Flemeth laughed "There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will."

"And what of you?" Flemeth asked Sylverin "Does her elven mind give you a different viewpoint? What do you believe?"

Sylverin looked at Flemeth. Was there anything left for her to believe in? She didn't know anything anymore. "I'm not sure what to believe…"

"A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware…or is it oblivious? I can never remember. So much about you is uncertain…and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!"

"So... This is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair sounded amused as he looked at Aedan.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh?" Flemeth sounded entertained and glanced at Morrigan, "Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon!"

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother." Morrigan reminded her.

"True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long again. I have protected these." She went into her hut to get the treaties and came back quickly. She handed the treaties to Sylverin. Why was Flemeth so interested in her? She was just another mage raised in the Circle of Magi. There was nothing special about her.

"You…oh. You protected them?" Alistair had been about to accuse Flemeth of stealing the treaties when he realised what she actually said. He looked embarrassed.

Flemeth raised a brow at Alistair, "And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realise!"

"Thank you for returning them." Sylverin said while looking at Aedan, confused.

"Such manners. Always in the place you least expect it. Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for!"

"Time for you to go, then." Morrigan seemed content with having her guests leave.

"Do not be ridiculous, girl." Flemeth pointed at the Wardens. "These are your guests."

"Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

* * *

Many thanks to Flyte9393 for correcting my mistakes.

And thanks all reviewers for commenting something on the story :)


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own anything, except my characters and ideas...

* * *

Chapter 4 – Join us, Brothers and Sisters

Returning to camp was uneventful. Morrigan accompanied them back to the ruins and then left them there. With Alistair's help, they managed to return without encountering even one darkspawn. Sylverin ignored him all the way back to Ostagar and the awkward silence made their trip highly uncomfortable.

"Where are you going?" Aedan asked Sylverin as she started walking away from Duncan.

"I'll be back in a second. I just give the flower to the Kennel Master."

"Don't take long. You have everything…" he said as he shook his head.

It didn't take Sylverin long and she was back before the others realised she was even gone. They gave the vials and the treaties to Duncan and he asked Alistair to take them to the old tower where they'd met Alistair for the first time.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it." Ser Jory said while they were waiting for Duncan.

"You blubbering again?" Daveth asked in an angry voice.

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you."

"Calm down. There's nothing we can do about it now." Aedan joined in. Sylverin was more occupied by trying to calm down. What they'd heard about the Joining from Duncan was not something she liked.

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me...it just doesn't seem fair." Jory looked at Aedan and then back at Daveth.

"Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?" Daveth said.

"Including sacrificing us?"

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight."

"You make a good point." Aedan nodded.

"You saw those darkspawn, Ser Knight. Wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife from them?"

"I..." Ser Jory started but was cut off by Daveth.

"Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die. If nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure."

"I've just never face a foe I could not engage with my blade."

As Jory finished his sentence, Duncan arrived with a chalice in his hands.

"At last we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of the darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"We're...going to drink the blood of those...those creatures?" Sylverin asked shocked. That she had not expected.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory."

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon." Alistair added.

"Those who survive?" Aedan asked.

"Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is secret. It is the price we pay." Duncan explained and then looked at Alistair. "We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you parish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Duncan looked at Daveth.

"Daveth, step forward." Duncan said solemnly, presenting the chalice to him. Daveth seemed proud. Proud to be one of the Grey Warden recruits that is about to go through the Joining. It seemed as if he didn't care if he survived, but he cared for the fact that he was given the chance. And it made him look strong. Strong enough to survive the joining in Sylverin's opinion. She turned her head, fearing what would happen. Sylverin heard him drinking from the chalice, and then she heard the worst scream she have ever heard. Loud, filled with pain. She closed her eyes so she won't even see a little of what's happening. But she heard him fall to the ground and Duncan's words.

"I am sorry, Daveth." She was afraid to look up and she felt Aedan's hand on her shoulder. "Step forward, Jory." Duncan said.

"But...I have a wife. A child! Had I known..." Sylverin could hear the sound of a sword being take out of its holder.

"There is no turning back." This time it was another sword's sound.

"No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" She shuddered as she heard fighting begin.

"I am sorry." Duncan's sad voice almost killed her. She knew what that meant and did not want to believe it ended like that. Where was the Glory if you die for nothing? "But the Joining is not yet complete. You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good." Aedan squeeze her shoulder and she felt him let go and move forward. "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden."

The sound of Aedan drinking from the chalice and the quiet sound of him dropping on the floor did not make her feel better.

"He survived. It is your turn." She looked up and tried not to look towards Jory, without much success. He was there. Bathed in blood, lying on the floor at the side of the old temple. Daveth was closer to her, lying facing the floor. And Aedan… He was on his back. The only person with shut eyes, still breathing. "Sylverin, step forward." And so she did. Sylverin took the chalice and, ignoring the terrible smell, she drank from it. The petite elven girl gave the chalice back to Duncan, waited a few second and then the pain hit her. She felt as her head was about to explode, her veins felt as if they were boiling. She couldn't hold long enough, and the world around her went black.

_Darkness, nothingness surrounding her…_

_Voices, whispers, laughter and growling making her feels uneasy…_

_Suddenly a face in front of her. A grotesque creature with black blood flowing out of its eyes._

_She can't move. She feels teeth biting her. Her warm blood is all around her, mixing with the dark blood of the twisted creatures… tainting her… scaring her… claiming her…_

_Then suddenly, still in pain she is seeing a dragon. A beautiful creature, looking right into her eyes, burning them with its cold stare. Is she about to die? Is she going to end up like Daveth?_

_No!_

_That can't happen! She was given a second chance and she will not let it go to waste!_

_Darkness surrounds her again. This time it's warm and comforting._

Then she felt the cold air on her face and she slowly opened her eyes and saw Duncan, Alistair and Aedan looking down on her.

"It is finished. Welcome." Duncan said while Aedan sighed as he could finally relax. "How do you feel?" the old warden asked her as he helped her up.

"I'm fine… It's over…" she lied.

"Before I forget, there is one last part to your Joining. You take some of that blood and you put it in a pendant. Something to remind us...of those who didn't make it this far." Alistair said as he handed a pendant to Aedan and Sylverin.

"Take some time. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king." Duncan said.

"Very well." The two new Grey Wardens nodded in unison.

"The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are able." And with that, Duncan left for the meeting, while Alistair left them as well to go to the other Grey Wardens.

"Let's go." Aedan said "We should not keep the king waiting."

"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault."

"You risk too much, Cailan. The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines." The king and Loghain seemed to be an argument when the two new Wardens arrived.

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all."

"I must repeat my protest to your foolish idea that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves."

"It is not a foolish idea. Our arguments with the Orleasians are the thing of the past. And you will remember who is king."

"How fortunate Marric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century."

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they?" Cailan said and turned towards the Wardens. "Duncan, are you men ready for battle?"

"They are, your Majesty."

"And are they the recruits I met earlier on the roads? I understand congratulations are in order."

Sylverin and Aedan looked at each other. The man, seeing Sylverin's face decided to answer this himself.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"So. Let's get back to business. The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging at our lines. And then?"

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signalling my men to charge from…" Loghain started, but was cut off by Cailan.

"To flank the darkspawn, yes I remember. This is the tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who should light this beacon?"

"I have men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital."

"Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and the new Wardens to make sure it's done." With that the king looked at Sylverin and Aedan. The girl felt a bit of a relief as she expected there wouldn't be much fighting if she only had to light the beacon, Aedan, on the other hand, did not look too happy about that.

"We'll do our best, Your Majesty." The girl said quickly, before Aedan had a chance to complain.

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?" Loghain asked Cailan.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain! Grey Wardens battle the Blight no matter where they're from."

Sylverin did not pay much attention to all the battle talk. She was never a great strategist and she was still under the shock from the Joining. Her hands did not stop shaking even while she, Aedan and Duncan walked down to Alistair. She had so much to think about and not enough time.

"Sylverin…" she heard Aedan calling her.

"Um… Sorry?"

"You two heard the plan." Duncan said, probably repeated what he said before, looking Sylverin straight in the eyes. "You and Alistair will go to the tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit."

"What?" Alistair interrupted shocked. "I won't be in the battle?"

"This is by the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?"

"I agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle." Aedan said.

"That is not your choice! If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there. We will do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn. Exciting or no."

"I get it, I get it." Alistair nodded in a very unhappy manner. "Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

Aedan giggled. "I don't know… It could be a great distraction…"

"Me shimming down the darkspawn line? Sure, we can kill them, while they roll down laughing."

Duncan just sighed; Sylverin let herself giggle a bit. This mental image would never get out of her head, that's for sure.

"The tower is on the other side of the bridge."

"When do we light the beacon?" Sylverin asked.

"We will signal you when the time is right. Do what you must. You have your orders."

"We know what to do." She said with a nod.

"Duncan. May the Maker watch over you." Alistair looked at the man, before he left.

"May he watch over us all."

* * *

Much love for my Beta Reader: Flyte9393, for correcting this chapter as well.

Also, check out this picture of Sylverin: http:/ shadowna . deviantart . com/art/COM-Sylverin-Surana-255706114 I am absolutely in love with it :) (take out the spaces ^^)

Thank you all for reading this story ^^


End file.
